


Bloody Idiot

by danslasherrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco is an ass, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron is oblivious, Severus Snape is So Done, Sub Harry Potter, Suggestive Themes, hermione granger - Freeform, mlm, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danslasherrr/pseuds/danslasherrr
Summary: Harry sighed, looking one more time in Draco’s direction, and sure enough, their eyes met for another time.Or: Harry and Draco have some tension going on yet none of them know how to handle it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Harry shifted in his seat, nearly knocking over the vial on his desk. Draco kept staring at him during Potions and it was driving him mad. Did he have something to say to him? Was it time to make another joke about his dead parents?

Harry didn’t care for it. Not one bit. Ron nudged his shoulder, noticing his discomfort. 

“Harry, what’s the matter?”, he whispered while putting ingredients into the vial. 

Harry adjusted his glasses with one hand and stirred the vial with the other. 

“Draco won’t stop staring at me”, he whispered back. 

Snape made his way to their desk swiftly. 

He tapped his wand on the wood before opening his mouth. 

“I shall have no gossiping in my class, Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor”, he mumbled coldly. 

Ron’s cheeks heated up in anger. 

“That’s not fair!”, he howled. 

Snape’s eyes narrowed into slits. 

“I suggest you shut it, Weasley, unless you would like to spend some time with me after class”, he scowled before turning around. 

Harry sighed, looking one more time in Draco’s direction, and sure enough, their eyes met for another time. 

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when the potion started overflowing onto their desk. 

Ron squealed, standing up quickly. It was too late though. 

The potion had soaked his pants. 

Harry would’ve laughed then and there, but the only thing he could focus on was the fact that Draco was smiling at him from across the room. 

Snape howled, angry at the mess in his classroom. 

“Potter, Weasley, you shall stay here after class and clean the mess you made. 50 points from Gryffindor for being insufferable”, he huffed. 

The bell rang and Ron continued to stand there, stunned. 

Students packed up their things and left the room, leaving the two boys alone with Snape. 

Ron took his wand out of his pocket and was about to banish the mess when Snape caught his eyes. 

“No magic”, he smiled slightly. 

Ron scowled but obeyed, walking across the room to get paper towels from the cabinet. 

Harry took the vial and washed it out in the sink as Ron wiped the floor. Snape was watching their every move from his desk, so they went straight to work. 

After cleaning everything, Snape gave them permission to leave. 

They grabbed their books and left the classroom. 

It was lunch time, so they headed to the dining hall. 

Harry heard Draco laughing and anger immediately flooded his chest. 

Before he knew what was going on, Ron grabbed his hand and led him to the cake that was being served with lunch. 

“Harry, look! They have chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and...are you alright, mate?”, Ron stopped talking as he noticed Harry wasn’t listening to him. 

Harry had his eyes set on the Slytherin table, staring Draco down. 

He was laughing with Crabbe and Goyle, probably about some stupid joke. 

Draco suddenly noticed Harry staring and met his eyes. The smile from before was nowhere to be seen. Instead, his expression was cold. 

Ron stood in front of Harry, blocking his sight of the other boy. 

“Harry, do you want to be killed?”, he shrieked. 

“I just want to know why he was staring at me”, Harry snapped. 

“You were staring at him, though”, Ron replied, running a hand through his hair. 

“I meant earlier, you git”, Harry groaned. 

“Does it matter why that little ferret was staring at you? Now, if you don’t mind, I’m famished”, Ron said dramatically. 

Harry mumbled an “I guess not” before following Ron to the table where Hermione was sitting. 

“Where have you been?”, Hermione squeaked. Her plate was already empty, emphasizing just how much of the lunch hour they wasted. 

“We got detention and then Harry was trying to pick a fight with the ferret, so not much”, Ron sighed out as he reached for a bun. 

Harry didn’t even try to defend himself. He was too tired. 

He picked at the bun Ron had handed him, not bothering to listen to Hermione’s lecture on why school was important. 

The whole Draco situation was making him angry, but he didn’t have the time to think about it. 

He resolved that it was probably nothing and engaged in the conversation at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: VOMITING  
> Be careful! <3

Harry cracked his eyes open. He was glad it was Friday as he was beyond exhausted. He laid there for a moment before reaching for his glasses that were on the nightstand. 

He sat up, smiling slightly as he looked at Ron’s sleeping form. His ginger hair was peaking out of the covers, his face completely covered.

As Harry stretched, he heard a groan coming from the other bed. 

Ron shot up, face pale and sweaty. 

“Alright, Ron?”, Harry asked softly. The other boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

He shook his head before gagging. 

Harry leapt out of bed and grabbed the other boy by the arm, leading him to the bathroom. 

A string of curses left his mouth as Ron was sick in the toilet. Harry put a hand on his back, unsure of what to do since no one had cared for him when he was sick before.

Ron groaned, finally leaning back against the wall. 

“Arry”, he croaked out with a sigh. 

“What’s wrong?”, Harry asked, awkwardly sitting beside the other man. 

“Am I dying?”, he asked in a shaky voice. Harry could feel the panic in the air. 

Harry chuckled, thinking about how unintentionally funny Ron was. 

“No, of course you’re not. Tell you what, I’m gonna go speak with Madam Pomfrey, alright? We’re already going to be late anyway. By “we”, I really mean me, because you’re not going anywhere”, Harry spoke as he stood up. 

He held out a hand to Ron, offering to help him stand up. 

Ron shook his head. 

“What’s wrong?”, Harry questioned. 

“It hurts”, he panted. 

“I know, I’m sorry. Were you feeling like this last night?”, he replied softly as he crouched back down.

Ron gulped, trying to regain his bearings. 

“Not when I went to bed. I woke up sometime last night with a stomach ache but I thought it was going to blow over”, he mumbled. 

Harry just nodded, giving the other boy a sympathetic smile. 

There was knocking coming from the portrait hole. It was very rapid, as if someone was desperate to get in. Obviously they weren’t a Gryffindor or else they would’ve known the password. 

Harry left the bathroom and went over to the door, opening it. 

He had been wrong. The person was a Gryffindor, but they weren’t a student. 

McGonagall stood there with her arms across her chest. 

Her eyes were unreadable. 

“Care to tell me why you’re not in class, Potter? Where’s Weasley?”, she asked while moving past him and walking into the room. 

“Weasley?”, her voice bellowed through the room. 

She was cut off when Ron retched. 

The bathroom door was ajar and she could see him on the ground. 

She turned back to face Harry, drawing in a deep breath. 

“Go to class and I’ll take him to Madam Pomfrey’s”, she said sternly. 

Harry was about to argue but thought better of it, knowing that it wouldn’t have gotten anywhere. 

He grabbed his uniform off of the chair by his bed and scurried out the door. He would have to get changed in the bathroom but he didn’t want to be in Professor McGonagall’s presence any longer. 

He practically ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. 

Shoving himself into a stall and changing his shirt immediately, he stopped in his tracks. 

A noise was coming from the stall next to him. 

It almost sounded as though someone was crying. 

He hesitated for a moment, pondering on whether or not he should check on the person, but he decided against it. 

As he was putting his pants on, the stall next to him opened and the person walked out. 

Harry finished changing and walked out, straightening his tie. 

He walked over to the sink washing his hands since he hadn’t had the chance to all morning. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and flinched when he saw Malfoy behind him. 

He looked a bit rough, definitely looking as though he had been crying. 

They made eye contact using the mirror. 

Before Harry would say something, the blonde boy walked out.

Harry stood there, unsure of what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Potions class went by slowly. Having class without Ron’s running commentary was strange. Harry should be able to focus on the lesson considering that the environment was quieter than usual, but he couldn’t stop thinking about a certain blond boy. 

Not only that, but the fact that Ron was sick was weird as well. 

Harry’s quill was moving without much thought. 

The parchment in front of him had scribbles of potion ingredients. 

He was thankful for his ability to multitask. 

The course material was boring but it wasn’t that bad considering his ability to write notes while thinking of subjects unrelated to it. 

A paper crane flew his way, startling him. 

Looking up, he saw Draco staring up at him, curiosity in his eyes. 

Harry put down his quill and opened the paper, annoyance already taking over his body. 

“Where’s Weasel? :(“, was scrawled in ink. 

Harry’s cheeks burned with anger. 

Draco had no right to tease Ron, especially when he wasn’t there to defend himself. 

Harry sighed before writing a simple “fuck off” on the crane and sending it back. 

He went back to his notes, mindlessly writing down the ingredients for Veritaserum. 

Another paper crane came his way, hitting him in the side of the head.

He was tempted to just crumple the crane up and continue with his note taking, but he also felt a bit of curiosity. 

“Why the harsh response, Potter? Did Weasley not come because you two had a little fight or something? :((“, was written on a new paper crane. Even Draco’s handwriting was annoying.

Harry crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor beside him. 

He looked up at Malfoy after doing it and was satisfied with his expression. The other boy looked up in disbelief. It was nice to put him in his place for once. 

The bell rang and people immediately left their seats. 

People were always eager to get out of potions, as Snape wasn’t a very nice teacher. 

Harry gathered his things, rolling up his parchment and picking up his textbook. 

He pushed his chair in and was turning to leave when he heard a holler across the room. 

Malfoy was shouting his name from a few desks over.

Harry shook his head before moving towards the door. 

Draco also made his way to the door, attempting to stop the raven-haired boy. 

“Potter!”, he scowled. 

Harry was going to continue walking, as he was in front of the other boy, but his anger got the better of him. 

He snapped his head around, looking the blond right in the eyes. 

“Thought I told you to fuck off?”, he spat before turning back around and leaving the room. 

Draco stood there, shaking with anger. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Snape came back into the room, he would’ve pursued Potter. 

Harry was getting on his nerves. 

He had to do something about it.


End file.
